Unraveled
by zaynahamore
Summary: Hermione Granger needed a little imperfection in her life. The perfect man just may be able to give her that, right when she doesnt want it. Charlie Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had spent enough time on Ronald Bilius Weasley. He was an immature man, who liked nothing more than to sleep with witches and brag about his latest Quidditch glory. And she had had enough of that. A witch, a smart fiery one at that, she took off after a five year relationship and moved to Ireland. Not the best choice maybe, but it was peaceful and full of people who had character to themselves. Harry often visited her there, keeping their friendship alive. Ginny visited as well, as often as she could with 4 children. She and Harry had been married for 4 years, and this past had brought them a beautiful pair of twin girls. Lily and Nymphadora were excellent companions to their brothers Remus James, or R.J. as the family called him, and Fred. The twins were impossible to tell apart, both with cobalt hair and shining green eyes, the spitting image of their father. The boys had their mothers eyes, brown and intense, with dark red hair. R.J was 4 and Fred was 3, and the havoc they wreaked rivaled that of Fred and George's early years. George himself was also a frequent companion, bringing Teddy along every visit. He had adopted Teddy after the war, absolutly refusing to let anyone else try to keep the newborn. Fred's death had hit him harder than anyone, even Molly, and Teddy was his only distraction. He had left Harry in charge of the shop, doing all of his work from home. Suprisingly Harry had taken the offer, wanting nothing to do with the ministry or Auror work, and Ginny was a reporter for the Quibbler. The Quibbler, since the war, had given the Daily Prophet a run for its money, and was neck in neck at sales. When Rita Skeeter had been exposed, the rest of the newspaper had been overturned. It seemed that while the Quibbler may have printed some sketchy articles it still remained that, if anyone actually read it, it wasn't entirely false. Although the Daily Prophet had turned itself around after about a year, the Quibbler had gained worldwide recognition and they were now the top competitors.

Hermione herself now owned a bookstore, the nice homey type you find tucked away in small towns. It had a small cafe which she also oversaw, and it brought in good revenue. Hermione wasnt suprised. Everyone who worked there was friendly and helpful, she wouldnt have hired them if they werent. She herself lived in an apartment about a block down the street from her store, and when she finally left Ron, she found she actually had some good decorating sense. He had decorated their last apartment with his trophies and newspaper clippings, and she hadnt been home that often anyway, working with Harry at the shop. Yes, she decided, everything was good now. Ron could, and probably already had, moved on. She was still on excellent terms with the remainder of the Wealseys, save two. Charlie was still in Romania, and they handnt heard from him in a while. Percy had run off with Penelope and the last she heard they were living in America, doing research for the Ministry. Bill and Fluer had their children, Victoire and Arthur, and they wrote as often as they could. Molly sent her care packages every week like clockwork, and often flooed into the store just to make sure she was getting along. Hermione half suspected she felt almost responsible for the end of the relationship, after all Molly had pushed, if subtly, for years. And Arthur was now head of the Ministry, and had succesfully turned things around, and bringing recognition to those who had been overlooked for so many years. It had all worked out for the best. And now Hermione could relax, not having to worry about reporters or other woman, and just live her life in peace.

" Where can I find The Great Gatsby?" A deep voice asked, and she turned her brown eyes in the direction of the intruder.

" You have a copy in your hand. And how are you?" She smiled and gave her best friend a hug. Harry was a difficult man to hug today as he had Nymph with him today, and Remus was also holding his hand. Nymph blew a tiny spit bubble from her position in her sling and Hermione beamed. She could never resist any of his children. Or Teddy. Hell, she couldnt resist children. She bent down to give Remus a hug, and he showed her the book he had picked out.

" That is an excellent choice. How about I get you guys some hot chocolate? You looked freezing." Except for little Nymph who had been bundled to within an inch of her life.

" My children are not freezing. And how come you have no Quidditch books in here?" Harry followed her to the cafe and Hermione snickered.

" I may have forgotten to order them. And there may still be some, in the closet." The closet was how she referred to the magical section of the bookstore, since the entire front of the store was muggle oriented. Just how she liked it, a mix of both worlds. Everyone witch or wizard who came thorugh almost always bought a muggle book along with a magical book, and even if they didnt, they still browsed.

" Forgotten. Pfft. The last time you forgot something was in, oh wait, youve never forgotten anything. Ever. Your like an elephant." Hermione whirled around, her hands on her hips.

" Harry Potter, exactly what are you trying to say to me?" his face immediatly turning red he stammered an apology and Hermione put in the order for 3 hot chocolates on the computer with a smile on her face.

" I wonder how your wife puts up with you."

" So do I." a light voice carried through the cafe and Hermione looked up in suprise. Ginny was there, holding Lily on her hip and Fred was following her closey, one hand on her left pant leg, the other in his mouth. Just his thumb really, but all the same, it was an adorable sight and Hermione couldnt have been happier. It had been 1 month since she had last seen Ginny and she had missed all the kids.

When their drinks were prepared, everyone sat down at a long table in the back and began chattering away. Harry told her about the shop, how George was doing and how Teddy had begun changing his hair in front of muggles for kicks. Ginny reminded her that the annual Weasley reunion was coming up, and although she said it in her usual bright tone, Hermione could tell she was worried about how everyone would react with Ron there. The last reunion they had been together, and even though they had been split up ten months they hadnt been forced to spend actual time together. Some wounds were harder to heal than others.

" I will be perfectly fine Gin. Don't even think about it. I'm at a great place right now, I have finally gained control of my life. Seeing Ron may even be good for me. So please, just look forward to having to chase all the kids around. And dodging cake." she giggled, referencing last years debacle where Remus and Teddy had decided it would be a great idea to have a cake fight that included unsuspecting family members. George may have encouraged them from the sidelines, but it had yet to be proven.

" You know he may be my best mate, but even I am getting a little tired of his Quidditch bragging. What do you think would happen to his career if he happened to take a nasty spill of his broom when playing a friendly game at the Burrow?" Ginny shot him a look but Hermione just smirked. Its not like it wasnt an entirely bad idea, just mean spirited.

" Oh you know." Ginny turned to her in excitement and Hermione saw a spark in her brown eyes, which normally meant trouble " Charlies coming. You havent seen him in what, three years? He's got some news for us, and says he'll be able to make it this year." Hermione caught Harrys eye, they seemed to be thinking the same thing- Ginny was planning something.

" Thats great Gin. You think maybe hes married?" A rather unladylike snort came from Harrys wife, and Remus and Fred laughed, started to imitate their mother. Soon the girls began laughing and making noises with their mouths as Harry and Ginny tried to calm them.

" This is why I love it when you all visit." Hermione couldnt stop laughing at the antics of the Potters, and finally had to get up to get some work done, or she would never leave the table. " Feel free to browse everyone, and I'll be in the closet if you need me." She walked away laughing, leaving four very entertained and two frustrated but happy parents behind. There was nothing like having your family visit you. At least, as far as she was concerned they were family. Maybe not by blood, but Harry was like her brother and Ginny her sister, and the kids all called her Aunt Mione. It was the same with all the Weasleys, save Ron. She was one of them without really being one of them. And that, for right now, was justu enough.


	2. Reunion Pt 1

Hermione was in the process of deciding what to wear. She had told herself over the past two weeks that it didnt matter, she didnt need to show Ron just how fine she was without him, but the competitive womanly side of her won. So she had dresses spred throughout her room and she circled around them, trying to make a decision. There was the dark green cap sleeved dress, the light pink wrap dress, the dark blue button up, and the white sundress. She also had a dark blue sundress but it had a low back and she had only worn it once, for an anniversary three years ago. Which Ron had been three hours late for. And then there was the black dress, which she had in fact been pondering for the last half hour. It was almost the exact same dress that Baby wore at the end of Dirty Dancing, which is one of the reasons she bought it. That movie was a guilty pleasure. In any case the dress looked very nice on her, and this was a good excuse to wear it.

" So the black one then?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. She had completely forgotten she was in the room.

" I think so. Hey what are doing?" Ginny was currently spraying perfume around the room, trying to pick out a scent. However, the way she was spraying caused them all to mix together and soon the room smelled horrible. " Ginny!" Hermione waved her wand and the smell vanished, but Hermione still glared at the slight witch. " Are you trying to kill me? You know I never wear that stuff anyway." It was true, she used scented bath gel and that was it. That didnt stop her mother and Molly sending her perfume as gifts every once in a while.

" I just thought you might want to be, you know, more presentable." It wasnt what she said, but rather the tone in which it was said that made Hermione nervous. And suspicious.

" Ginny Potter, what are you not telling me. Why is this so important? I mean its just your family. And Ron." Ginny laughed at Hermiones remark and tried to change the subject back to the dresses. Hermione would have none of it.

" Well I just, maybe theres someone at the party you can meet. Maybe date. Maybe fall in love with and have kids and live happily ever after in your bookshop." Ginny wouldnt look her in the eye and Hermione knew somehting had been planned. She knew it.

" Who did you invite? Who?"

" Krum But only because I want to see you happy Hermione!" Hermiones mind immediatly flashed back to the last time she had seen Krum. It had been at the end of her seventh year, he had come to her graduation party. She had, naturally, been with Ron then and paid no mind to his flattery. And he could never pronounce her name right, which just, you know, was not attractive. In any way. Grown men should be able to say their crushes names if they have been told how it was pronouced over one hundred times. But no. Her-mo-ninny was not her name.

" Krum? Ginny, I dont want a guy in my life. I don't need one, especially not one who cannot pronounce my name! Now come on, tell me you didnt tell him I was interested." Ginny didnt answer, just squirmed. Which said everything. Hermione plopped down on her bed and sighed loudly. " I dont want to do this. But if it makes you happy-" the rest of her sentance was cut off as Ginny squealed and tackled her off the bed.

" Its about time! You need some man action!" Hermione giggled, sitting up and brushing her brown curls out of her face.

" Man action? Ginny. What in the world."

" You know. Sex. Youve been off the horse for too long, you need to get back on."

" Ginerva Potter!" Hermione wasnt exactly a prude, but talking about sex made her face turn red as a tomato. She had only had sex with Ron, so talking about it made her nervous.

" Allright look, I have to get back to Harry and the kids, he's probably set the house on fire by now. I swear, defeat the Dark Lord sure, but cook dinner for four kids and he goes to pieces. Men." Ginny apparated out with a soft pop, leaving Hermione to herself. She got up in front of the mirror and examined herself. She was wearing loose jeans and a sweatshirt, her brunette curls escaping from the ponytail holder. She held up the dress in front of herself and bit her lower lip.

" What am I getting myself into?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She put the finishing touches on her hair, which included making sure the ringlets would keep from frizzing, and gave herself a once over. The dress looked alright, although she felt self conscious for reasons unbeknowst to herself.

" Dress, hair, lip gloss, check." Hermione didnt use alot of makeup, she was a no muss no fuss type of girl. Mascara and lip gloss was as fancy as she got, and now that she thought about it, sometimes blush. Today however, strictly lip gloss. She pulled on some black flats, she hated heels. Not to mention she couldnt really walk in them. That took training, and she didnt feel like stumbling around the Burrow like a drunk. Satisfied with her appearane she apparated herself to the house, only to find herself alone in the kitchen. Checking her watch she realized she was an hour early.

" They must be out getting supplies." she muttered to herself, and sat down at the kitchen table to wait. About ten minutes into her waiting she got impatient and grabbed a book from the counter, something Arthur must b e reading. It was all about how planes flew, the mechanics of it all, and it slightly worried her. It was never, ever, a good idea to let Arthur have books like this.

" You ever without a book Granger?" A deep playful voice came from the direction of he stairs and she jumped in her chair.

" Yes, but no one was home or so I thought." she turned around as she said this only to met with a semi-familiar face. The muscled body, the celtic arm tatoo, the ruggedly handsome face, the shaggy red hair, and the sparkling blue-gray eyes all put together equaled one Weasley. Charlie. And he didnt have a shirt on, which is why Hermione immediatly turned back to her book. " I havent seen you in a while Charlie, how have you been?"

" Allright." His voice was closer now and Hermione could hear his footsteps. " So what, no hug?" He came up behind and she felt his arms circle around her, giving her a quick hug. Hermione couldnt help but notice how strong his arms were, or that he smelled amazing. Then as quickly as he had entered he left, saying he needed to get dressed. Leaving Hermione in her chair, slightly stunned. He made an interesting impression, that was for sure. But before she could ponder it anymore the Weasleys and Potters all burst into the room, some from Floo an some from apparating. They were talking all at once, everyone carrying someone or something. Ginny was arguing with Harry about feeding the twins and their naps, R.J and Teddy were fighting over some licorice whips and Victoire and Arthur were running around with Fred. Molly and Mr. Weasley were carrying about ten bags between them and scolding Arthur for saying a swear word. Bill was calling for Charlie the second he apparated in, and Fluer was carrying some more bags. The last one to appear was George and he had his arms full of some Weasley Wizard products no doubt to give to Teddy later on. They all seemed to notice Hermione at once and descended on her like a pack of dogs. Molly and Ginny immedialty started about her dress, and how they should start getting ready, and Bill let out a low whistle that made Hermione blush. Fluer pushed some flowers in her hands to set on the table and Ginny gave her a wink. Harry handed Nymph to her, taking Lily upstairs to get changed. Nymph was wearing a light purple dress with a butterfly on the front and she giggled at Hermione, her green eyes shining. Hermione laughed outright when she saw the little girl sneeze and rub her eyes, obviously ready for a nap. She set the flowers on the table, balancing Nymph on her hip for a few moments.

" And who is this one? Lily is the one upstairs right?" Charlie bounded down the stairs, now fully dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt that was rolled at the sleeves. Hermione couldnt help but notice it showed off his tan nicely.

" This is Nymphadora. But she's sleepy, so dont rile her up, I dont think Ginny will appreciate that." Charlie winked as she handed over the 8 month old.

" I'll be good, I promise." Hermione watched as he played with Nymph, a natural with her. Ginny yelled from across the room that if he riled her up he would wind her down also, and take diaper duty for a week. Charlie threw a muffin at her and continued playing with his niece, eventually walking upstairs to put her with her sister. He came back down a short time later, throwing Hermione a smile, who smiled in return before busying herself by helping with the food, although Molly was insisting it was unnecesary. By the time the food was ready every single child had been put upstairs for their naps, so all that were left were people over 21. As Hermione was talking to Bill about his latest Gringotts curse case, in popped Ron. And Luna Lovegood was with him. The room went entirely silent as soon as they appeared, and Luna held up her hand.

" Hey Weasleys! Were engaged!" She never had been one for tact had she? As Luna hung onto Ron's arm, every pair of eyes turned to Hermione. She bit her lower lip, not quite sure what to say.

" Congratulations?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--

Yes, so I am slightly evil and slightly awesomeful. Ive introduced Charlie though, so there will be more of him in every chapter since he is one of my faves. Anywho, thanks to everyone whos reviewed. Please continue to if you like it, and I shall continue to write. :) And out of curisosity, kids names... good or bad? They were spur of the moment so I would love thoughts. Cause I may change them, not sure yet.


	3. Out with the old, in with the new

Although Hermione had in fact moved on with her life, she didnt think Ron would have moved so quickly with his. Or that Luna Lovegood would be the catalyst. Her meek congratulations was a far cry from what she really wanted to say, but she knew now was not the time, nor the place.

"Thanks Hermione!" Luna was very ecstatic and Ron sort of gave a half grin, his eyes glued to the floor. Hermione began to feel very crowded in the small room, not suprising considering the amount of people staring at her, so she excused herself to the outside. In Ireland it had already snowed, but at the Burrow it was just a chilling cold, and Hermione was wishing she had brought a jacket with her. The dress did nothing to cover her ams and she began to silently curse herself and Ginny for the choice. She stopped about 30 steps from the Burrow, far enough way she was an outsider now, but close enough to see everything going on. Molly was hugging Ron tightly and Luna looked like she was in a deep conversation with Harry and Ginny. She could see everyone else off to the side in a sort of huddle, except for Bill and Charlie, who were nowhere to be seen. At least not from her vantage point. Turning away from the window she saw two options- Continue walking in the cold for a little while freezing her ass off, or apparate out and claim sickness later. She was pondering her options when she heard someone calling her name from the house. Turning around she saw Charlie jog lightly towards her, a coat in hand.

" You looked like you could use this." He held it out for her and she smiled gratefully. She turned it over in her hands, this wasnt her jacket.It was a dark brown jacket, and it was made of Dragon if she wasnt mistaken. She looked up quizically and he gave a sheepish grin. " Mine was the first one I saw. It was either look for Ginny's and let you freeze or give you mine. And mine is much cooler looking and less maternity-oriented, so I chose what I saw fitting."

" Well thank you. I mean it, I was freezing. I didnt really think it through when I ran out here."

" Well no one blames you. That was one hell of a bombshell they just dropped. And that Luna, well, she may be good times, but she is a few cards short of a deck. Come to think of it so is Ron." It felt good to laugh, and Hermione smiled widely at Charlie.

" Thank you, for the coat and for cheering me up. I needed it." Charlie threw one arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. He smelled slightly of burnt wood and she thought she detected old spice but wasnt sure. After all, he wouldnt even know what that was, would he. After all, it was a muggle product. She tried not to think too much about the fact that her insides were warming just from his touch, or that she really liked the way he pulled her in so the wind wouldnt hit her directly in the face. He was charming, to be sure, but she had met alot of charmers in her time, and not to mention she didnt need any men in her life right now. Especially not a Weasley. Her thoughts were broken by his sudden speech, and she forced herself to stop thinking of him as more than a friend.

" Anytime. Hey, what do you say we wander around till you can get back in there. I hear Krum is coming to visit, and I need to work up my strength before dealing with him. That involves cheering you up, and ice skating. The pond is already frozen over, come on. Two in one, what do you say?" Hermione couldnt resist, especially with his eyes looking into hers and his arm around her. He led her down to the pond and Hermione smiled,it looked gorgeous.

" It needs snow." she murmured, and Charlie nodded his head.

" I completely agree. Unfortunately, although I may be able to transfigure ice skates, I cannot make it snow. I dont think." He withdrew his arm from Hermione and turned his shoes into ice skates, motioning her to do the same. Hermione was a little worried about this, she hadnt been that great at skating when she was little. Plus the last time she had skated she was 9, and she had almost fallen through the ice. Charlie was of course, a natural, and as he glided onto the ice he did a little twirl, causing Hermione to double over laughing. Putting his hands on his hips he asked her in mock anger

" And just what is so funny Ms. Granger?" Hermione couldnt answer, she was laughing so hard, Charlie threw his hands in the air and skated over to the edge of the pond where she was standing. Hermione got her breath back and straightened up, a huge smile on her face.

" You, and that little twirl you did, that was one of the best things I have ever seen in my life. You were right, this really is killing two birds with one stone." She skated uncomfortably onto the ice and wobbled. This was more difficult than it looked. Charlie circled around her a few times with a grin.

" At least I can twirl Mione. Lets see you try." Not one to back down Hermione threw her wieght into a spin and ended up falling backwards. She squinted her eyes, ready for the impact and the inevitable hard ice, but it never came. Instead she opened her eyes to see Charlie less than three inches from her face, having caught her midfall. He was breathing slightly heavily, and she hadnt noticed she was holding her breath until she let it all out. His eyes were piercing and she couldnt look away.

" You ok?" he whispered, and she just nodded, not trusting her words. Something flashed across his face, but before she could decipher the look it was gone. With his help she got back on her own two feet and they stood there, in the middle of the frozen pond, in silence. Which was how Harry found them, a few minutes later.

" Hey you two, we've been looking all over for you. Krum's here, and were about to eat. You guys must be freezing, lets go inside." Charlie skated easily to the side of the pond, turning his shoes back before heading towards the house. Hermione tried her best to be graceful but ended up looking ridiculous as she made her way over, and Harry helped her off the ice.

" So I'm sorry my best friend is a prat. A major unfeeling prat." he gave her a hug and she returned the favor.

" It's ok. It was just more of a shock than anything else, really. Ive moved on, and I'm glad he has too." As she said the words she knew they were true, and she really had accepted the fact that she and Ron were no more. She really did want him to be happy. She turned her skates back into her shoes and walked into the house with Harry, who had warned her Bill and Arthur were in trouble with Molly, as they had refused to giv congratulations to Ron. Arthur was instead eyeing Krum and Bill was ready to pop his brother one. He was still on Hermiones side of the break up, he believed in being faithful to his significant other, and the fact that Ron had showed up with Luna at the reunion made him even more angry. Plus he didnt really like Krum, so it was all piling up.

" And speaking of Krum, he's been asking for you since he got here, and he wasnt very happy to hear you were roaming with Charlie. Reckon he's jealous, and I think its going to make for a very interesting dinner." Harry smirked at her and Hermione swatted him on the arm.

" It's a good thing Im friends with you Harry, you force me to keep normalcy where chaos should reign."

" Oh I dare you to try and find normalcy in this house." He said, opening the door.

" Well put Harry Potter, well put." Hermione spotted Charlie instantly, her eyes drawn to his form by the fireplace. The flames were dancing off his hair, making it look almost as if it too, were on fire. He was laughing with Ginny and Hermione liked the way he smiled, not holding anything back. He was handsome, she gave him that. But no, no thoughts like that. She couldnt like Charlie, she hadnt even seen him in years. This was ludicrous.

" Her-my-ninny. How have you been?" A thick accent interrupted her gazing and she turned to find Krum, to her dismay. He wasnt a bad bloke, honestly, just not her kind of bloke. More of, well, one of his fans would do much better with him. They at least understood Quidditch. Which was what Krum was already bending her ear about and Hermione started reciting spells in her head to pass the time. Every couple of minutes she gave him a smile and nodded, which seemed to be all the encouragment he needed. As Hermione made her way to her seat at the table she was across from Charlie and next to Luna, with Harry on her other side.Thanks to Molly Krum was on the other side of the table with George. Luna was talking about the upcoming nuptials to Charlie, who gave her a quick wink when she sat down.

" So you looked very bored." Harry nudged her with his elbow and Hermone gave a small smile.

" You know I dont care for Quidditch. And that's really all he is, that and Bulgaria. I cant believe your wife invited him."

" Eh, let Ginny have her fun. She needs someone to focus on besides our kids."

" And you wouldnt be the one because..."

" Because I am at work all the time, and if she chooses me to focus on than it will effect our children as well as eventually come full circle and effect her."

" Eat your food and hush." Hermione giggled, and sat in silence for the rest of the meal. She caught Charlie looking at her a few times, giving her much needed little smiles.

After dinner Krum left,he had a match the next day and he was also put out that Hermione was avoiding him. She was doing this on purpose, not that she would ever admit it, but that was exactly what she was doing. She busied herself with clearing plates, washing the dishes, and then helping Ginny get the kids ready to go home. Harry gave her a thumbs up before taking the boys home, followed shortly by Ginny with the girls. George decided to stay in his old room, Teddy was fast alseep and he didnt want to wake him. Bill and Fluer took their kids home as well, but not before Bill was seen talking very sternly to a shame-faced Ron. Ron had somehow managed to not even look Hermione in the face the entire night, staying at least an arms length away at all times. His fiance however, had latched onto Hermione like a leech. When all the dishes were done she was practically tackled by the odd blonde who was going on about her bridesmaids. Parvati and Lavender were the top choices, and she had yet to decided on a maid of honor.

" It's between you and Ginny." If Hermione had had water in her mouth, that would have been the moment to spit it out. Maid of Honor to her ex-boyfriends fiance? Hell no.

" Uh, I would go with Ginny on that one, she needs something to focus on." Hermione remembered Harrys words from earlier, and Luna gave her a big grin.

" Yes, she would look lovely in polka dots!" polka dotted bridesmaid dresses? This wedding was going to be one for the books. She caught Charlies eye from across the room and he slightly tilted his head towards the front door, signaling her to meet him outside. Hermione gave Luna and smile and put her hand on the girls arm.

" Can we finish this another time? You can visit me at the shop anytime." Luna nodded and tried to find Ron, who was sulking in his room. Hermione gave Molly and Arthur and hug and thanked them for the dinner, and Molly gave her a knowing smile.

" Im glad you came Hermione." She said this while looking at Charlie, who was leaning nonchalantly against the front door, waiting for her. Hermione just blushed, she was getting the wrong idea.

" Ill see you when you come in next week. Bye guys!" the remaining Weasleys gave her waves and she followed Charlie out the door. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and looked down at her. Hermione was in the process of getting her thoughts together so she could apparate home, and he turned to face her.

" So you have a bookstore right?"

" Right. And a cafe."

" Would you mind if I stopped in tomorrow, just to look around? I'd like to get some books om dragons." A thought hit Hermione, and she met his eyes in earnest.

" You never told us your news. Is it about Romania?"

" How about I tell you tomorrow?"

" So I get to be the first one to know? Fine by me, as long as I can tell Harry. He stops in alot, and I cant really keep a secret from him."

" Sure." he paused for a moment before continuing." So how did it all go with Krum? You looked less than thrilled at dinner." Hermione gave him a smile as she pulled her hair into a hairtie.

" It wasnt as much fun as skating with you, Ill give you that much."

" Well we will have to do it again then. I enjoyed it too, even if you are terrible at it." Charlie stared into her eyes for a minute and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he tucked one of her curls behind her right ear. " See you tomorrow then."

" Absolutely." And she apparated home, landing in her room.

" Damnit." she swore loudly as she changed into her pajamas. She liked Charlie Weasley. She most defiantly had a crush, which meant Harry was right and that was just downright annoying. Especially when he knew he was right. Damn Charlie for being charming and nice and intelligent and cute. Gorgeous really. Damn all the Weasleys. Potter included, he was like a surrogate son. That family really had a way of turning of driving people mad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I may be having too much fun being mean about Ron. I shall stop... or I'll try. He just slightly irks me. I am sure I'll get over it in like... two more chapters :)

Thanks to everyone who's added me as a favorite author, or as this as a fave story, or just to story alert in general. I feel loved :) So... review if you like it, or shun me if you dont ;)


	4. Coming Together

Hermione's office was not at all what one might expect- organized, painted, or furnished. Stacks of folders everywhere, and the shipping order had just come in so there were more boxes than she needed stacked up to the ceiling. The room needed to be organized and she was in fact in the process of making it so, but since she had such little time to spend on it the room was a continuous project she feared she may never complete. She did have a desk though, and a chair, which is where Charlie Wealsey found her the following morning, sifting through piles of papers.

" Whoa Granger. Whoever said you were organized has not looked in here." Hermione heard his voice but couldnt see him through all the mess. He must be standing near the door, but her periphereal vision was currently blocked.

" It's a work in progress."

" You know you're a witch right, you could just whip it into shape using magic." His voice was closer now and she spied a mop of red hair moving about the room.

" I prefer good old fashioned work. I feel like I'm cheating if I do every single thing by magic. Besides, it's nice to have a project."

" If you say so." Hermione jumped and almost fell out of her chair when he appeared behind her, laughing.

" Charlie Weasley! Don't do that!"

" What?"

" Sneak up on people, me, this is why your mothers hair is turning gray." Charlie laughed, and Hermione felt herself growing hot being so close to him. He was literally an inch away, and it wasnt helping that she had a few dreams involving a certain Weasley last night,

" My mothers hair is turning gray because of Potter's troublemakers. I am the perfect child, I can do no wrong." Hermione snorted and he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was focusing on. Being as tall as he was, and seeing as she was sitting down, he decided to lean over her, hands on both sides of hers, and his face so close she began to count freckles.

" Shipping orders. This is what you do so early in the morning? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate a good work ethic, but it's seven. You need some lunch." 23, 24, 25, Hermione was still counting freckles and didnt realize he was talking till he turned his face directly towards hers, now less than an inch apart.

" I'm sorry what?"

" Up." He straightened himself back and spun her chair around. " Food."

" Way to complete your sentances." she grinned.

" I do what I can. Now how do I get out of here, it's worse then those corn mazes Bill takes his kids to." Hermione giggled, he was right.

" Come on." Charlie was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans, with his leather jacket that she remembered all too well. His eyes were shining with excitement, and they were captivating. And it wasnt a bad thing to walk behind him either, the view was pretty great. Hermione followed him to the front of the store where she picked up her jacket that was hanging by the front door.

" Where are we going? And, wait a second, you said lunch. It's not even ten yet, what"

" Where is your sense of adventure Granger?"

" I normally pick it up around noon." Charlie laughed loudly and threw his arm around her, smiling.

" It is a gorgeous day. It's a good thing I got you out of your office, or you never would have seen it."

" I do have windows."

" Yes but they are blocked by everything in your office that you refuse to clean up."

" I do not refuse to clean it, I just, well it is alot to get through and I am still fairly new at all of this. I have only had the shop for about a year."

" Ok fine. How about the pub?" Hermione hadnt even realized they had walked all the way down the block to McAllrey's pub, which she wasnt even aware was open this early.

" I uh, I have never been here actually."

" Well then lets introduce you to the wonderful world of morning pub...er, pub life." Hermione grinned and let him usher her into the bar. Inside it was completely blue. Different shades of blue, but everything was blue. Navy blue chairs, a lighter blue on the walls, even the cups and plates were blue. It was an interesting effect, to walk straight from white outside to blue inside.

" Woah." Charlie murmured, and he took his coat off,revealing his strong arms.

" Welcome to McAllrey's Pub! What can I do you for this lovely morning?" a stout woman in her fifties came out of the back room and smiled at them. She had her dark curly hair in a messy bun and a little bit of soot on her smiling face. She immediatly pulled Hermione into a hug and looked at Charlie with a huge grin.

" And who is this strapping fellow? You two look adorable, how long have you been together? Would you like something to drink, you look thirsty. And you both need a little meat on your bones, so I am going to fix you up the best brunch you will ever have." And then she was gone again, without so much as a warning. Hermione and Charlie hadnt even been given the chance to protest to any of it, they just stood there in the blue bar a little shell shocked.

" I like her." Hermione decided, and she walked over to the nearest booth, Charlie following closey behind. He sat across from her and balanced his chin on his right hand.

" I think she is going to make this morning very interesting. Now, tell me what you have been up to since I saw you last. At not yesterday, catch me up on your life."

" Oh no, no. You have to tell me your suprise first." Charlie gave a big dramatic sigh and leaned back in his seat, smirking.

" Well, for starters, I am moving back from Romania. Still deciding exactly where, but I am moving back. Secondly, I have been offered a position which I cannot tell you how much I dont want it and do not really need it. But mom would kill me if I didnt have a job, so... thats it."

" What's the job?"

" If I told you I would have to kill you."

" So your moving back, have a secret job offer, and what else?"

" How could you possibly know if there was something else?"

" Your eyes are shining with mischeif that's how." Charlie wasnt able to answer however, since the happy bustling bar woman came out from the back room with more plates of food than Hermione thought was possible. There was bacon, waffles, pancakes, fruit, a few sandwiches, some fries, and chips. She set it all down in front of the pair and Hermione wondered where she was going to put it all. When the lady didnt walk away Charlie cleared his throat and she spoke.

" You two remind me of me and my husband 37 years ago. How long have you been together?" Hermione coughed on the water she had just swallowed and Charlie gave her a quick wink.

" It's fairly recent, but not a suprise." He reached across the table and took her hand, Hermione's face turning beet red. Charlies intense eyes met hers and she smiled, going along with it.

" Well you just warm my heart. It's nice having some romance back in this place again. You treat her well, understand me?"

" Absolutely ma'm. I intend to." Charlie didnt even waver in his declaration and Hermione blushed even deeper, if that was possible.

" Well you all have a nice brunch, Ill lbe right back there if you need me. My name is Agnes, so just yell." And she was gone again, as quickly as she had appeared. They began to move the conversation to a lighter topic, and Hermione really enjoyed talking to him. He was smart, he cared about what he was talking about, and he made you want to listen to him. And it wasnt bad that during the rest of the meal he didnt let go of her hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione spent the rest of the day with Charlie, going around the small town she lived in. Charlie had the uncanny ability to find shops she hadnt even known existed, and she learned more about dragons in the hours shespent with him than the years at Hogwarts, although that wasnt suprising. Every now and then Charlie would hold her hand, but he didnt show any other sign he was interested. He did however, let her in on the job- there was an opening for an auror in a very high risk section, and although he didnt need the job he was considering it. Apparently he had been very well compensated for working for the dragons that he did, and was very well off. But he hadnt let anyone else know, he said they wouldnt be able to handle exactly what he had done to deserve the pay. This included many burns, being almost killed on numerous occasions, and he had one long scar down his back from a training gone wrong. By the time they made it back to her store Hermione was feeling closer to Charlie, and she was hoping to repeat the experiance. But how do you bring that up? Especially since she had no idea how he really felt, he sent alot of mixed signals.

" Hermione, I have to talk to you. Pay attention." Charlie waved his hand in front of her face and she giggled.

" Of course. Full attention."

" I think that for our second date we should go back to the pub, and then you get to choose where we go afterwards," Hermione stopped in her tracks. What? Did Charlie just ask her out? And did he say second date? Before Hermione could say anything else, Charlie leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

" Think about it Granger. Ball's in your court." and he apparated away, leaving Hermione in confusion. She had started the day with a crush on a great guy, and ended in, well, what was sort of a compromising position. Yes she wanted to date him, and yes she wanted to kiss him again because that was one of the most amazing kisses she had ever had, but still. Was dating Charlie the best idea? She needed Ginny. And Harry. Immediatly. So she ignored the mess of her office once again, and apparated over to the Potter Mansion.

Harry had bought this beautiful eight bedroom house when he and Ginny first got married and Giny had almost fallen to pieces when she saw he had decorated it for her. Everything was light, airy, there were plenty of windows, and Ginny had created a beautiful garden in the back. It reminded Hermione of Pemberly, and she often called it that. The house had such a loving atmosphere, and when you walked in you could see how the it really was a family home. There were even toys in the front yard which Harry often complained about tripping over.

" Hello?" the house was silent. " Anyone home?" Complete silence. They must not be home, and damnit. That meant she had to ponder the Charlie situation by herself. Which was fine, it should be her decision anyway.

" Granger?" Hermione jumped as the man of her current thoughts apparated into the room. " Why are you here?"

" Are you kidding? How did you know I was here?"

" I didnt, I'm staying here. Till I get my own place, which should be finalized in about a week. Now I repeat my question."

" I needed to speak with Harry." Charlie grinned and took off his jacket, motioning for her to do the same.

" About what. Maybe I can help."

" Maybe. What would you say if I told you I was trying to figure out whether or not I want to date someone?" A smile crossed his face before he tried to be serious, although it was hard for the light hearted Weasley.

" Well is he dashing? Very intellegent, utterly witty?" Hermione laughed, and tried not to grin although it was hard.

" Why yes, yes he is."

" Then of course you should, he sounds like quite a catch."

" Maybe. I guess the only way to figure it out is if the next date goes well." Charlies face broke out in a huge smile and he picked her up and swung her around before setting her gently on the floor.

" So you'll go out with me?"

" I'll go out with you." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I think this has been quite a productive day." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. Hermione was really starting to like how Charlie didnt beat around the bush. It had taken years for Ron to kiss her, but Charlie just jumped into it everything he did.

" This is kind of sudden." she joked, and Charlie turned her around, resting his head on her shoulder, keeping his arms around her waist.

" Well I was going to ask you out the other night, but you seemed like you needed cheering up more than a date."

" Really? But you hadnt seen me in years, how could you have possibly known you were interested?"

" Well, to tell you the truth, Ive been hearing about you from everyone in letters for years. And then seeing you in person confirmed it- I wanted to get to know you. You were almost a conundrum. Bookish yet fiery. Known as the school loving study-freak, but you deny additional schooling to open your own bookstore. And anyone who can get through a messy relationship like you did and come out this strong confident woman, well, I had to know.Besides, when I saw you in that black dress I almost took you up to my room."

A loud cough interrupted them and they turned around to see the Potters watching them from the doorway.

" Oh crap." Charlie whispered, and Hermione started laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So I threw them together... tis true. If anyone thinks it was too soon, maybe I will rewrite it. It's three in the morning, so all of my thoughts are a little scrambled and possibly wrong. Then again, you can not go wrong with Charlie and Hermione can you :)


End file.
